Yo un pokemon
by Isaac LB
Summary: Un chico tiene premoniciones con Celebi y este se embarca a una aventura donde en vez de capturar y entrenar pokemons, el se convertirá en un pokemon para derrotar a las fuerzas del mal que amenazan al mundo.


Yo un pokemon.

Cap 1: Poke¿Qué?

Es una mañana tranquila en Tokio Japón y en cierto dojo está un chico de unos 15 años de cabellos y ojos castaños y piel bronceada con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca sin mangas y unas vendas que van desde sus manos a sus antebrazos entrenando con un saco.

Oye, chico cálmate nos vas a dejar sin equipo.-Dijo un hombre de unos 60 años con un Gi de combate blanco y cabello gris casi plata viendo como su nieto destroza el saco con un potente golpe.

Lo siento sensei, prometo que lo pagare.-Dijo para luego hacer una reverencia.

No te preocupes Jack, solo intenta no excederte-Dijo con bastante calma- y deja las formalidades solo estamos tu y yo.

De acuerdo.-Se sentó un poco frustrado.

Otra vez esos sueños ¿Verdad?-Dijo bastante preocupado por su nieto.

Si, quisiera saber al menos que significan.-Dijo con fatiga.

Bueno, quizás en mis libros tenga algo que te pueda servir.-Dijo de manera sugerente.

¿Enserio?-Pregunto bastante intrigado.

Si ven, acompáñame.-Afirmo el viejo.

Los dos fueron a la biblioteca, una habitación un poco más grande que un dormitorio que sin duda tenia libros de temas muy raros y complejos, el hombre mayor busco hasta que encontró un libro de portada gris que tenia grabado una marca de garra y encima decía ''El gran misterio de los pokemon'' el joven miro extrañado el libro por el nombre tan extraño que poseía.

Aquí esta.-Dijo el hombre mayor.

¿Cómo podría este libro ayudarme?-Pregunto sin entender de lo que quería mostrarle su abuelo.

Ya verás.-exclamo el hombre que procedió a abrir el libro en una página con un curioso personaje de piel verde claro, ojos azules que son rodeados por parpados negros y unas pequeñas alas ''Celebi'' era el titulo de la pagina.

¡Esa es la criatura que aparece en mis sueños!-Exclamo desconcertado.

Así es, según dice aquí ''Celebi el guardián del bosque un ser que puede viajar entre el tiempo y las dimensiones con un conocimiento sorprendente y un temperamento dócil, cuando aparece en sueños es señal de su llegada y esta será de gran repercusión para las personas y el mundo entero''.-Dijo el hombre mayor.

¡Eso quiere decir que Celebi vendrá!-Exclamo nervioso- pero ¿Por qué?

No lo sé, pero si tú tienes esas premoniciones en sueños eso quiere decir que tendrás mucha relevancia cuando suceda-Dijo orgulloso de su discípulo- ahora vamos sígueme.-ordeno el hombre para luego llegar a un santuario de piedra en los límites de la propiedad.

¡Espera esto ¿quiere decir que…?!-Pregunto sorprendido al reconocer el sitio donde se encontraban un prado frondoso con varios monumentos dedicados a cada maestro graduado en el arte del Ninjutsu y Jiu jitsu.

¡Si, a partir de ahora dejas de ser mi aprendiz y te conviertes en maestro!-Exclamo el hombre mayor- toma ahora es tuyo.-Afirmo entregándole una espada estilo medieval, tanto la espada como su vaina poseían rasgos negros y plateados.

…-Lo pensó detenidamente- De acuerdo, no lo decepcionare.-Dijo mas que decidido, para luego proceder a desenvainar la espada y notar que era mínimo el triple de pesada de lo que aparentaba, su mango era peculiar y que poseía una cruz en el extremo de la punta. [Buscarla como Elucidator].

Sé que no lo harás, debes estar preparado para lo que vendrá-Dijo de forma seria- esa es la razón por la que te confió esta espada.-Menciono para luego escuchar un ´´BOOOM´´ para luego proseguir con varios quejidos de dolor.

Inmediatamente Jack fue a inspeccionar y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Celebi que estaba muy malherido junto a una silueta oscura que asemejaba a un hombre de complexión musculosa, Jack apretó el mango para luego arremeter contra la silueta que saco una espada de la nada y contrarresto la estocada al igual que forcejeaban para ganar territorio en el combate estaban parejos hasta que Jack salto para quedar a espalda de la silueta para apuñalarlo para que este luego dijera ´´Pagaras por tu insolencia, humano´´ mientras se desvanecía en el aire, luego Jack envaino su espada para luego fijar su atención a Celebi que se veía en un estado deplorable, decidió auxiliarlo.

Mu..chas…graci..as.-Dijo de manera entrecortada.

No te preocupes, ahora descansa debes recuperar fuerzas.-Dijo fijándose en el detenidamente para notar las quemaduras, moretones y rasguños que tenían para luego ver al pequeño que tenía una sonrisa leve, para luego este cerrara los ojos y quedara inconsciente entre los brazos de Jack.

Esta historia continuara.


End file.
